


Pizza Rolls for Breakfast

by BirdBlue



Category: DCU
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBlue/pseuds/BirdBlue
Summary: Dick wakes up uncharacteristically early and Slade has to put up with the consequential distraction.(Basically some tooth rotting sweet shit with very little backstory, because I needed to write about this ship at some point and all my longer ideas require more effort.)





	Pizza Rolls for Breakfast

It was always a testimony to a very strange upcoming day, when Dick Grayson managed to get up before his ex-military partner. Usually Slade would wake up ridiculously early, let Dick sleep in and try to get him up before midday. That plan wasn't always successful, seeing as Slade's attempts to turf his young lover out of their bed usually ended in some very enthusiastic and not easily declined sex, but when it worked, it worked.

 

Today, however, had been different. A nightmare had woken Dick up in a cold sweat. He hadn't even been able to remember what the dream had been about upon awakening, but a tight knot of anxious fear had stayed, pulsing in his stomach. He had rolled over and the feeling of a large, warm, muscular body pressed against his own had done something to reveal a little of the nervous tension. However, it hadn't been enough to get him back to sleep and after some seemingly endless tossing and turning, almost waking Slade a few times, and quite a few frustrated sighs, he'd relented and gotten out of bed to go and find something to eat.

 

It was exactly 6 am when he heard the familiar sound of bed springs creaking in the nearby bedroom. Slade really did run like clockwork, he thought, a small smile appearing on his lips. It was exactly twenty minutes later (Dick made sure to check the clock hanging on the wall to prove his theory) when the man walked into the kitchen, dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, his beard trimmed and hair combed. An eyebrow raised as he spotted Dick sitting on the counter, wrapped in a thick woolen blanket, the other followed it’s twin’s ascent, when he spotted the contents of the plate in Dick’s hands. "It's twenty past six, kid. You sure that's wise?"

 

"Breakfast of champions!" Dick stated enthusiastically, before biting into his fifth pizza roll. "Want one?" came a slightly muffled query soon after the first declaration.

 

"I'll stick to something a little more traditional, I think." Slade moved past Dick to inspect the contents of their shared fridge. (Slade had restocked it the day before so that Dick wouldn't “perish due to a combination of starvation and laziness”). He took out some mushrooms and three eggs, before adding oil, garlic and onions to a pan and beginning to make a mushroom omelette. "It'll be tragically predictable when you die before me, you know?" He commented, glancing at Dick again. "Death by pizza roll. Think I'll put that one your gravestone."

 

Dick snorted, put down the now empty plate and jumped off the counter, making a needlessly poised landing and stalking over to lean against the oven beside Slade. "It's bold of you to assume that you'll be choosing what goes on my gravestone, Mr Wilson."

 

"I'd say that Daddybats would veto your inevitable Broadway quote, Mr Grayson." Slade quipped, smirking at the solidifying eggs in the pan in front of him. "I'm old school and even I know that shit is cheesy."

 

Dick pursed his lips, rolling his eyes, before leaning forward to sing-whisper in Slade's ear. "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same." Slade groaned and began to look a little panic-stricken. Dick spun himself around and swooned dramatically against the very clean counter. (Due to the gathering frequency of Slade’s visits and the prolonged duration of his stays, he’d made an effort to get Dick to clean. Usually this resulted in him watching with anxious restraint as Dick “tidied up” and patiently redoing everything, once Dick had gone out on patrol.) "I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game!" Dick leapt up on the granite surface and raised his arms in an emotional outburst, his blanket falling off his bare shoulders and pooling onto the ground. "Too late for second guessing! Too late to go back to sleep!" He cried, looking down at a bemused Slade Wilson, who'd abandoned his eggs in favour of supervising the tone-deaf rendition with derision. "It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leeeaaaap!!!" One sightless jump and neat pirouette later and Dick began to run around the room, his arms outstretched like a child mimicking an airplane. "It's time to try defying gravity!" He yelled, ignoring the angry shouting from the neighbour below them. "I think I'll try defying gravity!!!" He swooped over to Slade, pecking at his cheek affectionately and smiling. "Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity! And you can't bring me down!"

 

Slade caught the hyperactive young man around the waist, before he could zoom away and continue singing again. "There is a reason why your neighbours dislike you, you know?" he chuckled, planting several small kisses on his partner’s cheeks and neck. "Admittedly, it's an adorable reason, but I'm pretty sure I'd try and murder you just to stop the singing, if I were them."

 

"Aren't they your neighbours now, too?" Dick grinned, looking up at the man holding him captive. "I mean, objectively speaking."

 

"I still think you should move into one of my safe houses, kid." Slade reminded him, easily lifting the acrobat’s body off the ground, so Dick would wrap his legs around his waist. "The rent's a lot cheaper, seeing as I actually own them, there won't be a suspicious amount of beer bottles lying around in corridor and..." Slade reached out to grab Dick's ass, supposedly to prevent him from slipping, and smirked. "They're all soundproof."

 

Dick laughed, a happy blush appearing on his cheeks. "As tempting as that sounds... And ignoring the fact that I'm completely sure my family will try and stop me moving at all costs... How can I be sure that you won't kill me for my singing, old man?" Dick let his hands move to stroke Slade's silver hair and he tugged at a strand teasingly. "You absolutely despise musicals, Slade."

 

"Oh, killing you..." The older man grinned, leaning even closer towardshe vigilante. "That's so a four years ago, don't you think?" Dick let out a happy huff of air as their lips met in a slow, soft kiss.

 

When the broke apart Dick's eyes were slightly glazed and a sweet smile played on his lips. "Love you." he murmured and Slade hummed contentedly, leaning forward to to nibble at the tanned expanse of his bare neck.

 

"You too, pretty bird." came the quiet reply. “And you’re not entirely right, you know… I do quite enjoy Sweeney Todd...”

 

“Does that mean I can start singing The Worst Pies in London when you make me cook?” Dick laughed, letting Slade take control as they backed towards the kitchen isle and he was hoisted up onto it.

 

“I’ve heard your fake Victorian Londoner accent before, sweetheart. It made my ears bleed.” Slade slid lower down his body.

 

“’Oi! Me accent’s flawless, ye vazey ratbag!-” Dick teased, but his breath hitched and he floundered a little as the mercenary tugged at the waist band of his pygama bottoms. A stuttering groan escaped him, as that painfully skillful mouth descended onto his delicate flesh. While he fell back onto the granite underneath him, he caught sight of the contents of Slade's abandoned pan. He was stuck in an emotional dilemma for a minute, between lust and love, before he lifted his leg and used his toe to gently push the, now kneeling, man off him. "Hey, Mr I'm-too-good-for-pizza-rolls!" He chastised, as Slade resisted his attempt to remove him from his personal space. "Your healthy breakfast's burning."

 

Dick rarely saw Slade as frustrated as he became and he almost laughed as the man scrunched up his face, let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, hurrying back over to the pan. "Fuck..." That deep voice moaned. "Looks like the pan's ruined, too..." Slade went about scraping at the blackened remains of his eggs.

 

"You know..." Dick began, grinning at the irate man. "I could just put on some more pizza rolls and we could use the ten to fifteen minutes they need to heat up to vigorously make out." he suggested, watching Slade carefully from his perch on the kitchen isle.

 

Slade put down the pan and braced himself on the corners of the oven, before sighing, straightening up and turning around. "Fine." he growled, making a play at disdain.

 

Dick hopped off the isle, winking at Slade and pulling up his trousers, as he went. It was then that he decided, that maybe - just maybe - an early start really wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here goes my first published DickSlade fic! I've honestly started so many longer and a lot darker fics about them and I've never found the time to finish/post them. Which is a shame. I've been in love with this couple for over two years now (which is only just a little less time than I've actually been reading the DCU comics/watching some of the animations) and I thought I should just jump in the deep end and post at least something. 
> 
> Definitely tell me what you think! I do plan on making my future fics about them waaaaaay darker (emotional manipulation, gore, stockholm syndrome and all that jazz), so I'm interested in knowing what people think about my fluffy versions of them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked reading this story! If you want me to write more about this ship, have any suggestions for bettering myself, for what I should do in future fics, or any wishes regarding the characters, ships and topics I should write about: please comment! I really live for feedback!
> 
> (Oh and it is 3 am, at the moment, so if I've left any mistakes in, then feel free to point them out, too!)


End file.
